Crossover Anime and Anime games Truth or Dare
by KeyhoCrystal
Summary: An anime and anime game crossover with characters from Naruto,Amnesia,Vampire Knight,Katekyo hitman reborn,Kuroshitsuji,Death note,and Black wolves saga
1. Chapter 1

**My first Crossover with truth or dare Hope you really like it!**

**The names Keyho will say that are the questioners are not real or could maybe**

Keyho: Hello and Welcome to our Truth or Dare game !

Keyho: Here I take Truth or Dare questions from fans and other people

Keyho: Oh, I will have two other hosts here Yui and Amy!

Yui: It's good to be here!

Amy: Let's get this party started now!

Keyho: Now let's introduce our guests who are joining with us!

Then seven people came that Keyho loves so much. When she saw them, she could have almost have fainted in front of them but one, but she endured Yui and Amy were gonna faint too.

Keyho: Let's...introduce our guests! First, we have Sasori from the Akatsuki

Sasori: Hey there... (Why am I here...)

Yui: Then we have Senri Shiki from Vampire Knight

Senri: ...

Amy: Then we have Deidara from the Akatsuki too!

Deidara: Glad to be here, un!

Keyho:Then we have Mukuro Rokudou from Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Mukuro: Kukuku...It's nice to be here

Yui: We have ... Sebastian Michealis from Kuroshitsuji!

Sebastian: Pleasure to be here

Amy: Then we have Hidan... the crazy jashinist...

Hidan: I DON'T WANT TO BE THE F*** HERE!

Keyho: We have Ikki from Amnesia (It's a new anime)

Ikki: Nice to be here

Amy: Now that we introduce everybody, LET's start the questions !

Keyho then pick one of the fans to say their first one was mizukouyuki12,but she prefers to be called Yuki.

Keyho: So Yuki, you must have a question to everyone that is truth or dare

Yuki: Ok, Sasori I dare you to kill Deidara since I hate him very much!

This made Sasori smile and Deidara shiver

Sasori: Ok I can do that

Deidara: Oh Crap...

Deidara ran while Sasori chased run and Hidan was taking pictures of this.

Yuki: Senri is it true you love Rima more than Keyho?

Senri: ...Rima and I are friends, Keyho is always nice and kind to me...

Keyho kinda blushed a little after hearing that

Yui: Aww~ Isn't that nice

Keyho: I guess, Yuki, Deidara seems busy so you can skip him

Yuki: OK,now Mukuro is Sebastian your twin ?

Mukuro:kukuku... So many people say this question. No, we are not twins at all

Sebastian:We only met once while I was in the underworld

Keyho: (whispers)They are twins, Yuki

Yuki: So, Sebastian aren't you supposed to be with Ciel since you are his butler

Sebastian: My lord is busy with paperwork so doesn't need me now

Yuki:I see, Hidan I dare you to also kill Deidara

Hidan:Yeah, finally I can kill this b**** now

He chased Deidara until he begged Yuki to not to kill him and she didn't kill him, but both Hidan and Sasori were a little sad.

Yuki: So, Ikki how is the others?

Ikki: Shin and Toma are still fighting with who's best and Kent has to study for a exam

Yuki: Well I better get going SEEYA!

Keyho: Bye, now to the next questioner

Yui: This is from kiki3789. Oh, Amy isn't it one of your friends?

Amy: KIKI!

Kiki: AMY!

Amy: It's been long, I never thought you are our questioner!

Kiki: I never thought I you were in this, I already know the rules!

Kiki: Sasori I dare you to make-out with Deidara in the closet for 10 minutes

Sasori:Amy, I hate your Friend

Deidara: WHY ME,UN!?

Kiki:Since I said so, deal with it!

Sasori and Deidara went in the closet and make-out and sounds came very annoying to Keyho a little.

Kiki: Moving on,Senri I want you to kill some level E vampires then come back in 1 minute covered in blood

Senri:Sure...

After one minute, Senri came back covered in blood like a lot, Keyho was freaked out since she hates seeing blood. 10 minutes passed, Kiki opened the closet and saw Sasori and Deidara panting and blushed red, and Kiki got a nosebleed.

Sasori:Hah..ah...Let's not do that again

Deidara:ah...hah... agreed, un..

Amy: Kiki, you ok!?

Kiki: I'm fine, just have a nosebleed, you know how I am a SasorixDeidara fan!

Kiki:Ok then, Deidara how was the make-out?

Deidara: It was ok...

Sasori:...

Kiki: Oh I see~, Mukuro, I want you to kill 1000 demons then come as fast as you can

Mukuro: Kuku... I guess I can handle thatMukuro then went out and after a few minutes came backMukuro:doneKeyho: wow, that was fast but I expected that from youAmy:Kiki, you have three more people leftKiki: Oh right I'll have to do this quickKiki:Sebastian, take care of my cat until I leaveSebastian:Yes (so cute)Kiki: Hidan you can go do your rituals when I'm goneHidan:F*** Yeah!Kiki: Ikki, can make me a parfait for meIkki: Of courseIkki then made the parfait less than 5 minutesIkki: Here you goKiki: Thanks!Well better get going, Sebastian can you my cat back?Sebastian: I guess... Kiki: Gotta go , BYE AMY!Amy: Bye , Kiki!Keyho: That's the end for now just wait, there's more coming!**Please review! Not my best but I tried**


	2. remake

**I'm going to make a remake**


End file.
